Five Nights at Berry's
'''Five Nights at Berry's '''is a fanon game made by thezerowriter1. thezerowriter1♣ Animatronic Berry Berry is active in all of the nights. He has maroon skin, has yellowish spots and freaky smiles. He is the main animatronic in the game. He is in the third position like Freddy Fazbear in Pentagon Hall. He definitely is more active in Night 5 and beyond. Berry probably has the less scary jumpscare and it appears on the vents only. Pumpking Pumpking is active in Night 2 and Night 4. He has looks like a pumpkin that has blank black eyes with blue pupils. He is like Bonnie in the game. He has 32 teeth. He has flaming blue pupils and has drawings in it. His jumpscare was the second of the scariest. Pumpking appears in the vents or in the doors. Silent Silent is active in Night 1, 2, 4 and 6. Silent is a bamboo that has fierce face and has a beak like Chica. She has a cape that is green and its jumpscare is like Chica in FNAF 1. She is more active in Night 2. He is in the second position like Chica in Pentagon Hall. Silent has the least jumpscare and it appears in the doors and vents. EyeSpook Eyespook, hence the name, has a lot of eyes with a lot of teeth like Pumpking. He has 5 more petals that has eyes too. He is active in Night 1 and 2, 5 and 6. He is more active in Night 2. His jumpscare was the scariest. He is like Foxy that is in the Quantum Cove. Eyespook appears in the doors only. Cyber Cyber is like a human robot that is active in Night 4 only. He doesn't jumpscare the player, but it immunes the player to close the vents and doors. He is BB. He is rare seen in Insanity Mode. He is like BB in Berry's Den. Cyber appears normally infront of you, and sometimes you can see him in the vents. Ghoul Ghoul is a ghost that appears in Night 3 and beyond. He spooks the player only if it turns on the ventilation. He can be obliterated by using the goggles. He has the scariest jumpscare. Ghoul is like Mangle in the series. Ghoul appears in the vents. Ghoul is in the Attic Room. Ghoul doesn't kill you, but gives you an error on ventilation. ᑕᗩᗰᑭᖴIᖇE Campfire is like, obviously, a lit pieces of log, and it is active in Night 3 and 6 only. He has the creepiest jumpscare and face like Ghoul is. Campfire is like Fredbear. It rarely appears in the doors only, and can be immuned in Quantum Cave by turning on Fire Extinguisher. The Mask The Mask is like the puppet, and is active in all of the nights. He has like Puppet's same usage, like winding up the music box. The Mask can remove your goggles. He has the jumpscare like Chica had. The Mask's room is in the Berry's Tea Room. Cameras Cam 1- Left Air Vent Cam 2- Right Air Vent Cam 3- Main Hall Cam 4- Berry's Tea Room Cam 5- Attic Room Cam 6- Pentagon Hall Cam 7- Kitchen Cam 8A- Berry's Den Cam 8B- Quantum Cove Cam 9- Restroom Cam 10- Berry's Tea Room Phone Calls Night 1 Uhm, hello? Hello? Oh, ola, my maty. Welcome to the Berry's Lair. It looks like a dirty place, but soon as you saw something in the camera, you'll get spooked. Nevermind, so, this is your first time. So, there's nothing will happen in your first night. That's impossible if someone visited you there. Anyways, so, I know you are dramatically bored flicking the flashlights, but beware, the purple mask there can spook you. So, better wind up the box before it goes down. So, there are 12 cameras and you have 2 vents near you, and 2 doors, obviously. No peeing, no littering, ventilation and other more. So, you know, if you are scared, do not make yourself scared, because they can hear you. Next up, conserve power, do not waste energy. Because it can shut down the power and the vents and doors will be on forever. That is so dumb too, ya know what I mean. So, I'll discuss to you this more since you don't have to worry so much in this piece of crumpet. So, Berry is a human hiding inside that suit that cannot go out anymore, so it turns into evilish. Berry is seen in Pentagon Hall with 2 friends, Pumpking and Silent. Pumpking, yes, is the king of jumpspookers.. if you know it, and Silent, is a silent, well that's so cheesy. The room is just cliche, and the vent smell like dead meat of lions with a skunk spray inside of it dipped in a durian sauce. That's cliche, you know. The... oh yeah... whatever, uh, good luck on that part. Uhm.. conserve power, you know and remember what I discussed, and, good night matey. Good night... Night 2 Uhm... hello??? Hello! Oh, you're back! Great! Well, you better be brave because Berry is now active with the other animatronics! That is not unfortunate! Well, goodbye, uh, we discussed a lot the past night! So, be brave, jumpspooks are bewared, and remember the ventilation, Silent as well as Pumpking is too fast to scare you now. So, goodbye. Uh, good night, and goodb--. Night 3 Uhm.. HI! Wazzup, my man. So, you know, a ghost is now here and a priest is upcoming. Nah, just kidding. Well, you know how hard staying up all night. Is it hard? But you know, they are more active. But, Ghoul only "errors" you. Ya know, and it destroys the ventilation. So, I hope you are ready, and let the jumpspooks begin! Oh, wait. Yeah, In Quantum Cove, a new animatronic is discovered, and it is Campfire. Campfire may be jealous, so, joke... Yeah! Let us begin how it all started. So, a man who left a match there and you know, EyeSpook lit up the woods and a newborn scary-not-so-old-spooky creature begin scaring people. So, even though it is not halloween, you will... Get scared. Goodbye, and hope you get caught, no I am just kidding, oh, yeah, Yas! It is my shift, and we are hoping to make you good. So, by--. NOTE! This fanon game is not yet complete. Category:Games